Episode 201: Cutman's Clues in Boo Boo Stuff
There's a movie short linked here Lava (Pokemon style) Summary When Mr. Shimada is falsely framed for stealing Azura's crown, it's up to Kion and his friend Bunga to go to Shell City to recover Azura's stolen crown or else Mr. Shimada will burn up Plot A group of pirates get tickets to watch The Lion Guard Movie from a treasure chest. The pirates then sing the "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song," enter a movie theater, raid it, and sit down to watch the movie. The movie properly begins with an emergency at the Tokyo Buffet, complete with Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese police and military helicopters, large crowds, and news reporters. Suddenly, Kion, "the manager," arrives in a sleek, awesome sports car. Mr. Shimada says that it started with a simple order, a hamburger with cheese. "When the customer took a bite, no cheese!" Ms. Shimada starts crying, leading Kion to slap him. He enters the Tokyo Buffet and meets a Japanese boy named Takeshi. Kion then opens his suitcase, takes out a pair of tweezers, and dramatically puts cheese on the hamburger. The day is saved, and the crowd starts cheering for Kion. Their cheers soon degenerate to the sound of Kion's alarm clock, and he wakes up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. Kion is extremely excited, as today is the grand opening of the "Tokyo Buffet 2," and he is confident he will be chosen as the new manager and prepares himself for the day. Patrick Star's rock lifts up, and Bunga congratulates Kion, saying that to celebrate, they are going to go to Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat after work. Kion and Bunga sing the Goofy Goober theme song, and afterwards, Kion goes off to the Tokyo Buffet. Janja and his hyena clan envy Mr. Shimada, and states he tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to Y." There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Janja does not notice it at first, but Karen, his computer wife, tells him. Plankton finds "Plan Z" in the back of the drawer. He thinks it is his best plan yet. He goes outside, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob. He pulls Plankton off his shoe, and asks him if he is going to the 'grand opening ceremony.' Janja replies, "No, I am not going to the 'grand opening ceremony'! My friends and I are busy planning to rule the world! Ha, ha, ha!" Kion does not understand this, wishes Janja luck, then runs off again, leaving Janja to walk away saying, "Stupid kid." Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing the grand opening ceremony of the Tokyo Buffet 2, which is an exact replica of the original and is located directly next-door to it, the only difference being a giant glowing "2" on the Tokyo Buffet sign. Kion rushes up to the stage to accept his promotion, but Mr. Shimada announces that Kazuo is the new manager instead, much to Kion's shock. Mr. Shimada tells a heartbroken Kion that he is too immature and young to handle the task, and Kion sulks away, saying "I'm ready ... depression." Bunga suddenly flies by laughing in a plane with a Kion banner, and crashes into the set, causing a fire. Later, Janja flies towards Azura's castle by helicopter, as part of "Plan Z." Inside, Azura is attempting to punish her royal crown polisher for touching her crown, but her children, the Save-Ums, stop her. The songtress tries to explain to the Save-Ums that she must enforce her power as king in order to be respected, and that she will have to do the same when she is Queen. He begins to explain the importance of his crown, and as he talks, Plankton arrives and steals it. Azura is horrified to discover that her crown is missing, Janja and his friend having stolen it. Meanwhile, Kion is at Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat brooding over his loss. Bunga arrives thinking Kion is the manager, but he was told the truth about being a kid Kion starts to leave, but then Bunga gets a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, and Kion comes back. They begin to eat dozens of Surprises burying the waiter in ice cream continuously saying "waiter." The two become "drunk" from all the ice cream, and Kion falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Meanwhile, Azura arrives at the Tokyo Buffet after receiving evidence planted by Janja and his hyena clan of Mr. Shimada stealing her crown, which is a note, saying, "I stole your crown. Signed, Hiroshi Shimada." Shimada denies stealing the crown, but a message then plays on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Shimada for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call is actually from Janja. Azura gets frustrated and plans to burn Mr. Shimada. However, before doing that, Neptune asks if anyone has anything to say to defend Mr. Shimada, and a "drunken" Kion arrives and bad-mouths Mr. Shimada for not giving him the manager job, saying, "I've worked for Mr. Shimada for a whole year, and always thought he was a great boss. I now realize that he's a great big jerk! I deserved that manager job, but you didn't give it to me because you said I'm a kid! Well, I am 100 percent man, and this man has something to say to you!” He blows a long raspberry and then finishes his statement, “There! I think I made my point!" Azura burns Mr. Shimada, but Mr. Shimada plunges into a barrel filled with water. Upon realizing the severity of the situation, Kion returns to his normal self and refuses to let Azura kill him. Neptune then prepares to fry them both, but Mindy convinces her father to give Kion a chance to prove Mr. Shimada's innocence. Azura orders Kion to be back with her crown in 6 days (it was originally going to be 10 but Bunga appeared out of nowhere and argued it down to 6). Kion and Bunga agree to travel to the dreaded Shell City, and return with the crown, and freezes Shimada right there until the crown is returned. Takeshi panics, mostly over his paycheck not being signed. Originally Kion, Bunga, and Takeshi go on the trip, but the latter refuses and walked out of the Tokyo Buffet. Mindy, whom Patrick develops a crush on, gives Kion and Patrick a magical Bag of Winds to return home with and warned about the trip. With 6 days to retrieve the crown (there were originally 10 until Azura and Bunga argued it down to 6), Kion and Bunga take the "Patty Wagon," a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. They soon reach a gas station located on the county line, where the hillbilly owners laugh at them, finding the duo and their vehicle stupid. They tell Kion and Bunga that they would not last for ten seconds over the prefecture line. When Kion and Bunga cross the line, a Japanese biker immediately steals their car. Kion and Bunga then realize that they lasted for twelve seconds, and begin laughing at the hillbillies, who are dumbfounded by their idiocy, as they continue on foot. Later, they find their car parked at the "Yakuza Tug," a restaurant for the Yakuza and the Bōsōzoku. Kion has Bunga distract the Yakuza and the Bōsōzoku so he can get the key. (Unfortunately, Bunga just said, "I have to go to the bathroom," making Kion unsuccessful, and getting his paws dirty in the process.) Kion heads for the bathroom to wash his paws, and when he uses the soap dispenser, it produces bubbles. Kion and Bunga begin having a "Bubble Party," but one bubble floats over to the leader of the "Yakuza Tug," who reminds the other bar patrons of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" will be severely beaten. The leader goes on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Goofy Goober Theme song, where the first person to start singing is determined to be the culprit. Kion and Bunga struggle not to start singing, then the owner starts singing it to Kion and Bunga, causing Kion's eyes to water and Bunga to start melting, and they are only saved when Siamese Twins burst out in song. The other thugs begin beating them, allowing Kion and Bunga to steal the key amid the confusion and depart. By the following day, Janja, with Mr. Shimada incapacitated, obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula, and begins serving Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Krabs while he was frozen, going into his office, entering the safe code, and stealing the formula. Plankton starts selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket, along with free bucket helmets. He has also learned about SpongeBob and Patrick are trying to get the crown back and hires a professional mercenary named Dennis to ensure that SpongeBob and Patrick do not reach Shell City. The next day, Squidward sees that everyone is wearing helmet buckets. After a woman tells him that Plankton is giving them away free with the Krabby Patties, he goes to confront Plankton. Takeshi figures out that Janja and his hyena clan were the ones who stole Azura's crown to get the Krabby Patty formula. He decides to report him to Azura, but before he leaves the Chum Bucket, Plankton activates a mind-control device, revealing that the bucket helmets are actually mind controlling helmets. Takeshi tries to escape, but the enslaved Japanese, Taiwanese and South Korean citizens corner and capture him, taking down the last opposition to Plankton in Bikini Bottom and transforms the city into "Planktopolis." SpongeBob and Patrick are traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Thug Tug. They see an Ice Cream Stand, but when SpongeBob goes to order, the old woman running the stand is revealed as the tongue of a monstrous Frogfish using the Ice Cream Stand as bait. The Frogfish chases SpongeBob and Patrick, eventually driving off a cliff and getting out of the car just in time. The Frogfish is lured off the edge, and subsequently is eaten by an even larger beast, which is a gigantic sea serpent that appears from the trench. Unable to pass through a monster-filled trench, SpongeBob decides to give up and accepts the fact that he and Patrick are just kids. However, Mindy arrives and shows them what has happened to Bikini Bottom while they were gone, and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. SpongeBob and Patrick pass through the trench without fear (singing, "Now That We're Men"), but meet up with Dennis on the other side. He rips off their fake mustaches and explains to them that they are not really men, and prepares to kill them by crushing them under his boot. However, before he can do so, a gigantic boot crushes Dennis, belonging to a monstrous scuba diver known as "The Cyclops," who abducts SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. SpongeBob and Patrick wake up in a goldfish bowl filled with freshwater and sedimentary pebbles. They see the Cyclops making "knick-knacks" from "dead" sea creatures, much to their horror, and are soon taken out of the bowl and put on a table under a heat lamp, and start to dry up. Soon, SpongeBob laments that they have failed, and that Bikini Bottom will remain under Plankton's mind control, Mr. Krabs will be executed, and they too will die. Patrick points out a sign reading "Shell City: Marine Gifts and Sundries." SpongeBob realizes that they are in Shell City, which is in fact a gift shop. They see the crown, and SpongeBob then realizes that they did at least make it to Shell City, and did pretty well for "a couple of goofballs." They both shed a tear and begin singing the Goofy Goober song, just as they shrivel up. The faces get smaller, Patrick's body shape gets round bevel edges and SpongeBob's legs and arms roll up into the sleeves. "Goofy, Goofy, Goober, G--," they stop, then die and become real with their faces being faded away. Back in the movie theater, all the pirates mourn the loss of SpongeBob and Patrick, but a talking parrot points out that the movie is not over yet and they continue watching it. The "Tear of the Goofy Goober" slides down a wire into the power outlet, causing it to short-circuit and let out smoke, which rises up and activates the fire suppression sprinkler system, causing all the sea creatures to reanimate and the table with the lamp to cool off. As the water drips from the system, SpongeBob and Patrick first get saturated colours and then they become cartoon again upon resurrection. As the sea creatures (which include a mariachi band playing a song from Mexico) beat up "The Cyclops," SpongeBob and Patrick grab the crown and carry it out to the beach. There, SpongeBob reads the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Patrick accidentally releases it, leaving them stranded on the beach. However, David Hasselhoff arrives and carries them across the ocean on his back. On the way back home as they cheered for David Hasselhoff saying nothing will stop them but during the middle of their swim, SpongeBob and Patrick see the big boot belonging to the same diver that kidnapped them and who squished Dennis, rises up sea, and an angry Dennis emerges from below it, intent on finishing the job Plankton gave him and goes after Patrick and SpongeBob with his dagger in hand (much to Hasselhoff's discomfort). He corners SpongeBob, who attempts to reason with Dennis (by bribing him with five Goober dollars); Dennis is uninterested, so SpongeBob proceeded to more offers - including a bubble-blower that sends a stream of bubbles to Dennis's eyes, blinding him and making him even angrier. However, just as he is about to stomp on them with his boot, he ends up being knocked into the ocean by a floating sailboat. As the duo arrive over Bikini Bottom, King Neptune is about to execute Mr. Krabs, but is being "stalled" by Mindy, but Neptune just thinks so. Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles, prepares countdown, and shoots the duo down into Bikini Bottom at fast speed, where they crash through the roof of the Krusty Krab, the crown deflecting the trident blast that nearly kills Mr. Krabs, and ends up burning Hasselhoff. Unfortunately, that does not stop Plankton, as he dumps a King-sized Chum Bucket Helmet on Neptune, also putting him under his control. As Plankton's minions surround the heroes, SpongeBob realized that Plankton did not care whether Krabs should be fried or not he just wanted the power of the seas under his control, having used the theft of the crown to lure Neptune into the trap, thus SpongeBob thinks that Plankton cheated. He states to SpongeBob that it is not that he cheated, but that he is an evil genius and SpongeBob is just a kid. When he discovers that Plankton is right, he makes a speech about being who you are before transforming into a wizard and breaking out into a bizarre rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song (based on the Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock) using his electric guitar's laser beams to destroy all the brain-control buckets with. When Plankton yells at Karen to do something, she is too lured by the rock and roll to listen. Irritated, Plankton tries to command Neptune to stop SpongeBob but SpongeBob quickly destroys his helmet before he can finish speaking. Out of options, Plankton tries to escape but is trampled before he can do so. Then trampled into a shape similar to cookie dough, he gets arrested for brainwashing the Bikini Bottom citizens, scapegoated Mr. Krabs and also for stealing Neptune's crown, and the cops put him in a little cage and take him away. Neptune reaches an understanding not only with Mr. Krabs, but also with his daughter, and thanks SpongeBob and Patrick. He then turns to leave, but Mindy reminds him about Mr. Krabs. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, turning him into a fat little boy. Neptune then reveals that he had his trident set to "Real Boy Ending." He then turns Mr. Krabs into a crab again and apologizes to him for falsely accusing him, and Mr. Krabs also apologizes to SpongeBob for doubting him. Squidward suggests to SpongeBob that he has learned that he does not really need to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but SpongeBob eagerly takes the position anyway. Images shown throughout the end credits shown the sole two differences between the job of manager and fry-cook is that there is a giant hat with the word manager imprinted on it and an extra cent in his paycheck. Nonetheless, SpongeBob takes on the role of manager of the Krusty Krab 2 with great pride, as the film signifies the conclusion of the franchise's story. Back in the theater, the usher tells the pirates to leave the theater so she can clean up the mess they left. Track listing SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" – Avril Lavigne - 0:46 2."SpongeBob and Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy" – The Flaming Lips - 3:39 3."Just a Kid" – Wilco - 2:51 4."The Goofy Goober Song" – Mike Simpson with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Goofy Goober - 2:41 5."Prince Paul's Bubble Party" – The Waikikis, Prince Paul, & Wordsworth - 2:29 6."Bikini Bottom" – Electrocute - 3:40 7."The Best Day Ever" – SpongeBob SquarePants (End Credits) - 3:02 8."They'll Soon Discover" – The Shins - 3:24 9."Ocean Man" – Ween - 2:07 10."Under My Rock" – Patrick - 3:17 11."Now That We're Men" – Kion, Bunga, and The Monsters - 1:50 12."Goofy Goober Rock" – Tom Rothrock with Jim Wise - 2:54 13."You Better Swim" – Motörhead - 5:14 14."The Jellyfish Song by The Jellyfish Band" – Plus-Tech Squeeze Box (featuring SpongeBob SquarePants) - 1:15 15."SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" (Movie Version) – The Pirates - 1:01 Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Movies by Elephant012